Dr Pervo - Book I - Chapter 5 (PSID)
by MrXexposed
Summary: When Felicity Smoak awakens from her spellbound sleep (induced by Erotica at the end of chapter 4), she discovers, much to her complete dismay and utter embarrassment, that she's trapped in an extremely compromised and humiliating predicament.


**5\. Physioneurological Spectrometer Impulse Detector (PSID)**

 _"Wake up, sleeping beauty!"_

Felicity Smoak heard the raspy words of a man's voice hissing in her ear. Quickly regaining her awareness, she was certain her eyes were open, but she could see nothing. In horror she realized she was blindfolded! She tried to speak, but discovered her mouth was filled with a round object. She could feel the leather straps of the ball gag's restraints against the sides of her face. It then occurred to her that she felt chilly, and in utter humiliation and mortification it dawned on her that she was _completely naked!_ Worse than that, she was lying flat on a hard surface that felt like solid wood, her spread arms and legs held down tightly by multiple straps at her wrists, elbows, knees and ankles. She could also feel a tight strap just below her breasts, and another at her waist. Her legs were spread so wide that the inner muscles of her thighs were being pulled uncomfortably taunt, and as a result she could feel a cold draft on the delicate area of her most intimate parts. She tried to squirm loose, but it was useless. She was completely immobilized.

"Yes, my sexy genius! You are bound in a most effective and revealing manner, hence it is futile to resist," the man had backed away from her ear, but his condescending voice was still very annoying. "I must confess, you are unequivocally lovelier in person than I imagined you would be from the online surveillance photos and videos I've collected over the years. What I mean by this is that your face is exquisitely beautiful, but being the highly intelligent geek that you are, I never imagined you possessed such a firm and fit body. Obviously you've been spending quite a bit of time in the gym, and I commend your dedication. Don't you agree, Erotica?"

 _"Fuck yeah!"_ Erotica concurred enthusiastically in a voice that was imbued with sensuality. "I'm head over heals spellbound. Super-intelligent and a total hottie to boot! Doesn't get any sexier than that!"

Felicity's mind was racing with questions, and she could feel her heart pounding furiously with deep anxiety regarding her extremely compromised position. She was enraged by her captivity, yet these villains were lavishing her with the most provocative compliments.

"I can assure you that Erotica is a superlative expert on the subject, so I don't think it would be possible to obtain a more professional opinion," Dr. Pervo endorsed his assistant's credentials. "Speaking of whom, obviously you already met Erotica, and I'm sure by now you are desperately wondering who I am, so I will keep it a mystery no longer. I am, _Dr. Pervo!_ By the way, I'm sincerely delighted to make your acquaintance, Ms. Smoak. I've learned so much about you over the years that I speak with complete earnestness in stating that I hold your work in the highest regard, and emphatically consider this to be a true honor."

Felicity tried to say something in response, but it just came out as a series of smothered grunting sounds.

"It looks like she has something urgent to say," Erotica observed.

"Perhaps it is something of importance. Go ahead and remove the gag," Dr. Pervo instructed his assistant.

 _"My boyfriend is going to kill your stupid ass as soon as he finds me—you disgusting, dirty, sicko pervert!"_ Felicity shouted at her as yet, still unseen captor. "I promise you he's coming!"

Erotica raised her eyebrows in mild amusement.

"Oh, please spare me the empty threats!" Dr. Pervo laughed maniacally. "I happen to know for a fact that archer boy and that acrobatic bird fellow are currently busy gallivanting about town," Dr. Pervo confidently countered. "It _is_ Halloween night, after all. Lots of evildoers out perpetrating villainy and all that sort of thing. Rest assured, you and Ms. Brown will be fully assimilated into _Project Pandora_ and back home safe and sound long before your lover boys have the slightest inclination you are missing."

"You're a disgusting sex maniac, and I'm looking forward to personally kicking you in the balls once you release me!" Felicity spat angrily. _"Owwww! Fuck! What-the-hell!"_ she yelped in response to a sharp pain in her left nipple.

"Awwwww, what's the matter?" Dr. Pervo consoled her with feigned sympathy. "Did that physioneuralogical spectrometer impulse detector clamp smart a little bit?"

"You son-of-a-bitch! I swear I'm going to kill you with my own bare hands! _OWWWW-EEEESH!_ " Felicity wailed in agony as she felt an even sharper pain in her right nipple. _"MOTHER FUCKER!"_

"Opps! _Sooo_ sorry!" Dr. Pervo apologized. "I guess I must have inadvertently adjusted that second nipple clamp a little bit too tightly. I must say, it's difficult for me to work with a mad woman shouting at me. You'd think someone in her predicament would be a tad bit more compliant, if not respectful," he commented to Erotica.

"Would you like for me to replace the ball gag, Dr. Pervo?" Erotica asked.

 _"Wait! No! Please don't!"_ Felicity begged urgently, tears soaking into the cloth material of the blindfold that was completely preventing her from seeing anything at all. "I promise I won't have any more outbursts. In fact, if I'm very well behaved and cooperative, will you consider removing the blindfold?"

"She sounds sincere," Erotica noted, thoughtfully.

"Well, we shall penetrate to the bottom of her sincerity soon enough," Dr. Pervo countered cryptically. "However, I suppose for now we can give her the benefit of the doubt. But be aware, Ms. Smoak," Dr. Pervo bent over and spoke softly and directly into her ear, "If you make even the slightest peep of discontent, I will administer the most unbearable sexual torture you can't imagine."

As Dr. Pervo spoke those last words, Felicity felt the blindfold being loosened and then slipped over her head. She blinked emphatically as her eyes gradually adjusted to the intense brightness of the medical lamp that was glaring in her face.


End file.
